


Dear Potter

by drachoemaloy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Harry, Draco is writing letters about baby Harry for older Harry, Gen, Little bit of angst, M/M, The slash only comes when Harry is re-aged!, letter format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drachoemaloy/pseuds/drachoemaloy
Summary: Harry has been de-aged from a potion (of course) and Draco has been put in charge of looking after him. These are some of the letters Draco wrote for older Harry to read back on his adventures.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 52
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Potter,

It’s me. Draco. Merlin this is so stupid. Okay hi? I don’t know how you want me to start this, but I will start by saying you’re forcing me to. Well sort of… it’s bitesize you. Just in case no one told you, you had a potions accident. Which was all **your** fault and as soon as you grow up I’m getting you to admit it to everyone to serve my justice. 

So you may be wondering ‘why is Malfoy looking after mini me?’ Well since I was working with you on the potion, it’s automatically my fault, which is totally unfair! You weren’t concentrating, as usual, and just had to spill the whole cauldron on yourself. I must admit, I was impressed you messed up that badly.

You don’t even care about this. You’re just watching Blaise do magic. He’s smirking at me. He thinks he’s upping me in the ‘who can manipulate potter the most’ challenge that Pansy created. She told you to make me do this. I should be whining at her. 

Let’s just get this over with. Today you got shrunk in potions in the morning; spent the whole of second sitting around crying in Dumbledore’s Office; sat with Ravenclaws at lunch, which you were surprised you got (I’ll get onto this later); made me sit with Ravenclaws at lunch (needy bugger); coloured through transfiguration and drew a lovely picture of older you and me holding hands and made me hang it on the Slytherin common room wall so now everyone thinks we're dating or something so thanks for that; spent Divination with Snape (I’ll get to that later as well); made me sit with Gryffindor’s - Before I carry on, let that sink in. You made me, Draco Malfoy, sit at the Gryffindor table for dinner - and made me tell Neville Longbottom of all people why I was a prick from year 1-6; went on to scream the castle down when I left the hall, and now you’re sitting in the Slytherin common room with Blaise while everyone coos at how cute you are. I think that covers it. 

Right so lunch… bloody hell Potter. I mean there were rumours you’re your guardians were bad but Merlin. I know we don’t really have the best relationship, but if I was Gryffindor enough, I would find your Uncle and Aunt and hex them to oblivion. No-one should go through that. Look how bad I turned out. Don’t worry though, I made a promise to Snape.  
Talking about Snape, do not think he’s doing it because of your mum. He’s not. I’ve had a very uncomfortable talk with him. Just give him a chance, he wants to make up for everything. I don’t know. I’m not telling you to forgive him because I wouldn’t, but you’re a better person than I am so at least give him a second chance.

Okay, Potter, you’re whining so bedtime for you I suppose. D.M.


	2. Chapter 2

Potter, 

I can’t believe you’re making me do this again. You are one bossy brat. Apparently this is my ‘punishment’ for telling Pansy to stop snooping around my life because it's none of her business. She didn’t stop laughing the whole time you yelled at me saying how rude I was. According to her I looked like a beaten puppy. I’m scared that you’ll hear me mutter insults under my breath. How else do you think I’m being ‘civilised’ this year?

You just hit me! You just smacked my head. I can’t believe you, Potter. I didn’t even deserve that. Blaise told me to stop scowling so I gave him the finger. It was all his fault. I can’t believe you just hit me. Sucks to be you, Potter. Hermione’s giving you a lecture on not hitting people. She’s one to talk. I’ve still got a mark on the back of my head from where it hit the rock.

So what’s been going on in the life of bitesize Potter. You’re a very possessive little bugger, aren’t you? Won’t let anyone come near me. It’s not funny Potter, I feel so isolated. As much as you like Blaise you don’t trust him one bit. It’s like you can sense what he’s trying to say isn’t actually what he means but that’s Blaise – he’s fluent in innuendos and sarcasm. You do overreact, though. You literally dragged me out the hall in the middle of dinner because he winked at me. You have nothing to worry about there, ~~he’s obsessed with Theodore Nott.~~ He’s going to kill me for telling you that. Don’t try and read it.

What else? Oh yeah ‘Sev Snap’ has become your favourite person after me. You help him brew potions when no-ones there, of course. I give you to him when I have Quidditch. Merlin, you scared the shit out of me the first time. I didn’t think I would need a babysitter so Blaise sat with you in the stalls. You nearly fell off them yelling how cool it all was. Never again. We’ve been hiding all brooms from you in case you want a go.

Your Godfathers came to visit. That was awkward. There was crying and a lot from Sirius Black. Mother always said he was one for dramatics. It was really awkward seeing Professor Lupin though. Especially as you decided to be all shy. You almost merged yourself to me in hopes to get away from new people.

I suppose I must talk about our friends. Don’t ever tell him this ever, but Ron (In case you couldn’t tell, we made a truce, for your sake of course) is rather funny. Plus, he keeps making comments of how obsessed you are with me and it’s funny how other people are jealous of me, and not because I’m rich.

You’ve taken a particular liking for Pansy actually, which she loved to brag about acting as if I care. I don’t Potter, for your information, it’s not like I want you, I just don’t want her to have you. It’s a Slytherin thing, you wouldn’t understand.

~~You’re rather cute as a baby.~~ I don’t know what you want me to say Potter so I’m going to go. You seem to have realised by making me do this I can’t play with you. Not very smart.

D.M.


	3. Chapter 3

~~Harry~~ Potter,

Okay, admittedly, you didn’t force me this time but I’ve found this is quite therapeutic. And you were being a little brat today, so I need a break. I think you’re cranky because you haven’t been sleeping. Nightmares. Merlin knows I understand but it’s so much harder to calm a kid down than tricking yourself into thinking you’re fine. I might have to let you start sleeping with me. Salazar that means I’ll be admitting Hermione is right.

She’s right about quite a lot actually. I feel rather threatened sometimes. Although, she’s been hogging you lately and that is not right. I think she thinks that because older you is friends with her that younger you will be too. Unfortunately, (and this unfortunately because things would be so much easier if that was the case) you want to be friends with everyone. All of them. You’re too young to realised how tiring socialising can be. Of course, that means I have to talk to them. It’s rather hard to keep up with you. Plus, not everyone has no recollection of what happened last year. I think you’ve noticed the hostility towards me, though, and you glare at all the people who avoid us. 

Your Godfather keeps coming to visit. It’s actually kind of nice. To let other people take care of you, I mean. Black keeps looking at me like he wants to say something. I wish he wouldn’t. He probably dislikes the thought of me looking after you or something. You always distract him before he can actually say something to me, which is good. You adore his animagus. You’ll run up to him screaming “Padfoot!” Or something along those lines - you haven’t perfected speech yet. 

You’ve also stopped hiding around Professor Lupin, too. That means you allow me to go off to lessons with only a little bit of a fight, lots of cuddles and promises to be back in an hour. Naturally, we do those exchanges in private. You’re rather tactile which is sometimes cute and a lot of the time annoying.

What else have you been up to lately? Oh, I remember. You had a little fall. You’ve made friends with the giant squid in the lake, because of course you have, and you were running to go see it only to fall flat first on your face. Everyone was cooing over you then and you absolutely soaked up the attention. Then when everyone stopped you pretended to fall over again so they would do it again. Pansy called me heartless because I was unbothered by your fall. I may have had a little hissy fit about that but seriously? Heartless because I didn’t smother you about a scratch? Whatever.

Snape is working on a cure. We don’t know how long it’s going to be. I don’t think I want to know. I don’t want to think about giving you up. In the sense that people hate me a bit less when I’m with you and I’m not looking forward to not having a guard anymore. Actually getting you off my hands would be a blessing.

Here you are walking in now. Oh, Merlin, you’re crying.  
Well, aren’t you the sweetest little thing to toddle the school. You’ll need to excuse my handwriting for this bit as you’ve fallen asleep in my arms. I don’t blame you. All of that crying must have been emotionally exhausting for you. Anyway, you just came in bawling your eyes out and trying to talk. I had to get you to calm down a little bit because I could not understand you at all. Basically you apologised for your behaviour today. You said you’ve never been able to do what you do around me and wanted to test the limits (I always thought you’d do better in Slytherin) but then you realised how mean you were being. 

Okay, Potter, I lied. Sue me. I don’t want to know if there’s a cure because… well… I’ll miss you I guess. You’re either going to wake up and not remember anything and then hate me again. I don’t blame you. I was a bit of a prick.  
Or by some miracle you actually remember, you’re not going to want to continue hanging out with me. Why would you? I was forced into taking care of you and you didn’t exactly have a choice.  
But you’re here cuddled up to me with your stupid messy hair and that even more stupid lightning bolt and I don’t want to let you go. 

Ugh, that’s enough feelings for today. Catch you later Potter.  
D.M.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry,

Snape found a cure. We haven’t told you yet. You’re somewhat aware that you’re not supposed to be small. Or, well, small and at Hogwarts, but you haven’t quite figured out what the problem is, and Pomphrey said it could be damaging to tell you.

Your friends are excited. Hermione’s practically vibrating about it and Ron keeps going on about how much he missed being able to have an actual conversation with you.

Blaise is acting like he couldn’t care less but he keeps looking at you for a second too long. Pansy is trying to contain her anxiety over the whole situation. She keeps bugging everyone for a date so she can make the day perfect for you. I think she’s trying to ignore the idea that you might not remember. 

Who else? Ah yes, your godparents. Sirius keeps pouting over the idea that you’re not going to be a baby much longer. I think he liked the idea of you being raised properly. We had a rather odd conversation. He said he was glad I was looking after you. Honestly, there’s something wrong with that man. Whatever, he’s stopped looking at me weirdly. Now that’s moved onto Professor Lupin. I wished he’d stop. 

We haven’t seen much of Snape recently. Most of his time has been dedicated to finding the cure. This has made you thoroughly grumpy but It’s Snape – there’s not much you can do about him.

Hold on, you’re running into the hall screaming your little head off.

I had to finish this after lunch because you decided you wanted my undivided attention. It’s… nice. To be wanted. I guess. It’s nice to be wanted by you. Eleven-year-old me is going crazy at the thought of you wanting me – of you choosing me. Merlin, that’s lame. 

I’m going to ask Snape for one more week. Just so I can get used to the idea of you not being around. I just, if you don’t remember anything, I need a week. I need you for one more week. 

~~Love~~ Yours,  
Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Harry. Me again.

Sorry that I haven’t written any of these this week, we’ve been very busy, as you can imagine. Tomorrow’s the day you’re going to take the potion. Pomphrey said we couldn’t delay it any longer. 

You’ve had a lot of fun this week helping Pansy set up your party. You don’t know it’s for you but you enjoy helping anyway. The whole school knows and there’s a general buzz of excitement of real you coming back. It seems everyone wants it to happen. ~~I’m not selfish, am I?~~

Sirius has been coming to the school every day to see you in your last baby days. You love it. You love everyone paying you attention. You’re never satisfied until you’ve got my attention, though, so there’s that. 

You’ve been sleeping in my bed for the whole week. You’ve been getting more nightmares and I don’t know what to do to make it better. I suppose that’ll be something good to come out of you changing back. Not that it won’t all be good. Of course, it will be. You can be back to your old self and we can… we can go back to normal. Everyone keeps asking me if I’m okay as if I don’t want things to go back. What reason would I have to want everything to stay like this?

We’re in the Slytherin common room at the moment. It’s your favourite, Merlin knows why. You’re just about to fall asleep in Pansy’s arms. She’s waving magic around for you. Look, I’m going to give you these no matter what. Harry, you can ignore everything and go back to hating us and whatever. But just, I don’t know, don’t hurt her. This has been really hard on her. She doesn’t get to show her maternal side a lot and you’ve been surprisingly good therapy for her. You just can’t hurt her when you change back okay?

Ah, there you go. Off to sleep. I’ll take you up once I’ve finished this. I don’t know what you want me to say, really. You’ve really changed things for us. And now it’s going back. Back to how it used to be. Honestly, I don’t know where this leaves me with Ron and Hermione. Huh, I hadn’t thought of that. They’ll probably try to be nice and Gryffindor but when they get you back, they won’t care for us. Not like they really do anyway. 

Anyway, the best part of all of this is that I’m finally going to be able to prove that you messed up the potion. Finally, people will believe me when I say it was your fault. 

Well, that’s it. Your last night as a toddler. ~~Your last night as mine.~~ Let’s go to sleep. I really hope you don’t have many nightmares. I would hate for it to ruin tomorrow for you. You’re going to love it. Pansy worked really hard. You’ve got to love it.

Draco


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this got sad. I'm so sorry. I promise the next part is happier!

Harry. Or, well, Potter I should say.

That’s that. You just changed back. I mean I hope everything went well and you’re off celebrating or whatever. I couldn’t stay. You were nervous at first about taking the medicine so forced me to hold your hand or you wouldn’t do it. I did that because you needed to take it but I couldn’t stay to watch what happened. Call me weak or whatever. Besides, I had to go and get you these.

I’m not really sure why I’m writing another one. I guess to make sure you have the whole set. Start, middle and end. Because that’s what this is. The end.

I think I just want to say that you’re an idiot. Because you’re an idiot for spilling the potion on yourself. And you’re an idiot for not protesting when given to an 18-year-old to look after you. You’re an idiot for allowing people to trust you and you trust them in return. You’re an idiot for believing everything was okay because how could any of it have been okay? You’re an idiot for taking the potion to change back. You’re just so dumb and idiotic and I hate… I hate that I don’t hate you for being an idiot.

But I have to because you will hate me, and Blaise and Pansy and everyone who cared for you when you were small. I have to go back and pretend that I’m not so much better, that I didn’t feel any better with you around. I’ll have to endure the, understandable, hate I will receive without you as a shield. I’ll have to learn to forget the small things like your favourite colour, or that you don’t like pickles, or that it’s not you who doesn’t know how to style your hair but that it just won’t be styled in the first place.

And you. You won’t have to bother at all. I didn’t stay long enough to see if you remembered anything but, even if you do, you have no reason to care about those memories. You were forced into it all and now we pay the price for that. 

So, I’ll give you these letters. You can read them or not, it doesn’t matter either way. It doesn’t matter that I’ll have to see you, the actual you, every day and remember how even at your cutest, deep down, I would wish you were older again. How having those moments were enough but I yearn for them to be with a willing, and very much more mature, you. How holding you at night made me want you to be 13 years older and able to turn around and face me and not, for Merlin’s sake, be a toddler. None of that matters. Because this is the end and all we know is over.  
I wish I didn’t wish for more.

Love, Draco.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a journey and a half. I'm so glad I can finally complete this. What started off as a small idea in my head has become my first completed series! Thank you to all who followed me on my way leaving kudos and comments along the path.
> 
> I'm sorry for the angst that came in the last few chapters but this one is the good kush. I hope you enjoy!

Dear Potter,

Well, all of this has been quite the adventure. I’m actually writing this because our story didn’t finish with the last one. I have never been so glad for something. 

I wanted to tell you how much it meant. I mean it all meant a lot but specifically at your party. When I gave you the letters and you took them and then gave me a nervous smile. Your words changed everything. I was prepared to let it all go if I had to. But you standing there, staring up at me through your eyelashes and pushing your glasses up your nose. It shouldn’t have been endearing, and really, if it was anyone else, it wouldn’t have been. Hearing you say “Draco, I remember” made my heart flutter and there was no going back.

I wanted to hug you or kiss you or something, but you just started rambling about everything and anything. You said how those memories seem to make up for the bad ones, and you were actually glad that I had been the one to take care of you. I don’t know why I’m telling you this – you were there – but I feel I need to get it written down or it might stop being true. 

I’m sorry I bit my lip after you grew back. I guess I didn’t want to believe you still cared even though Pansy and Blaise would insist that you weren’t lying. Your method of getting me to admit was rather cunning, I suppose. Really, it was rather cruel to use my own words against me. I’m ashamed to admit it took me a day or two to actually realise you were quoting parts of the letters. When I did, though, I was glad you were doing something.

Plus, that night... well, you were there. I can’t believe we spent all this time hating each other when we could’ve been doing _that_. 

I feel I should mention our friends. For what reason, I don’t know. Habit, I guess. I’m glad you and Pansy are close. I wouldn’t have been able to stand it if she was anything less than okay with everything. And I know Blaise appreciates a) not being pushed away from me when he says something flirty and b) actually having someone who can keep up with his sarcasm. Seriously, Potter, you might give him an aneurism. Also, while we’re on the topic of Blaise, I told you not to read where I scribbled out that he likes Theo. How you managed to get them to confess to each other, I will never know. My relationship with the other two of the Golden Trio is also promising. I had thought they would stop hanging out with us, but it seems Hermione is a good study partner and Ron is… Ron.

If you were as observant as you like to think you are, you would have noticed me referring to you as Potter. I’m starting to like the sound of it. Less than your name, of course, but it has me thinking about a few things.

There is much else to talk about. Snape and the whole mess that came out of that (getting on the good side of your boyfriend’s family does not seem a valid reason to forgive him but as I said in the first one, you’re better than I am) and everything to do with Sirius and Remus. I swear McGonagall is going crazy trying to chance your Godfather off the school grounds because he wants to smother you in affection. Really, he should be banned. Don’t look at me like that – he takes time away from our activities.

Weirdly, I’m glad everything that happened did. I sure as hell wouldn’t have braved up to tell you anything otherwise. You’re cute as a baby but even more so as a 17-year-old Quidditch player. 

I’m sure we’ll have many more adventures together, but they’re going to be together from now on so, really, I can’t wait.

Ah, here you are – I was wondering where you’d gotten to. I’m going to go, Potter, and make out with my boyfriend, Harry.

Love,  
Malfoy xx


End file.
